


Taking Communion

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Ann decides to celebrate Makoto's twenty-first birthday with another first in bed.





	Taking Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Jesse!

Makoto's twenty-first birthday was a blast.

It wasn't just a birthday so much as a crossroads of big life events: Makoto had graduated college, applied to the police academy, and had ditched the dorms for a small apartment in downtown Tokyo. Ann still wasn't over how good to felt to wake up in the same bed together -- a real one big enough for them both, not that awful cot the school must have pulled out of the Meiji era -- and see Makoto laying next to her, and she channeled all that joy into making sure her girlfriend's party was the best one it could be.

Sae had helped a lot, flexing her connections in the city to secure a reservation at Makoto's favorite restaurant and providing a smokescreen for Ann's plans. It was ironic that she was one of the only people associated with the Phantom Thieves anymore, at least in public. Without hearts being stolen by the month, Japan's memory had worn thin, leaving behind a quiet fascination for a young prosecutor's last case. Ann preferred it that way, clinging tight to the stability built in Yaldabaoth's ashes, a garden of sweet and peaceful things.

Which was exactly why she showered Makoto with gifts, and kissed the frosting off the side of her mouth after a too-big bite of cake in front of everyone. It was why she made sure Akira had been able to come, and gave him and Makoto some time to catch up without everyone else butting in.

And it was _definitely_ part of why she saved one present for after they came home, adrenaline pumping in her veins from clinging tight to Makoto, face pressed against that leather jacket she loved so much the whole way there.

(Sometimes, she still dreamed of Makoto astride Johanna, blurred with the memory of feeling that steel mask they first time they kissed.)

Heat flared between Ann's thighs, but she took a deep breath and dialed it back, fingers slipping into an easy hold with Makoto's after they parked and started up the complex stairs. Their shoulders brushed as Makoto searched her pocket for the keys, opening the front door with a soft click.

When it slipped shut, Ann made her move, turning to capture Makoto's mouth in a deep, searching kiss.

"Did you have a good time?" She whispered, hands full of warm leather, the zipper biting into her palms.

"The best." Makoto smiled, and that was a gift in itself. "I know I'm going to get busy again soon, that we won't have time to--"

Ann cut that train of thought off with another kiss, tongue sweeping across Makoto's lip before she grazed it with her teeth. "Tonight's not over. Don't worry about that, okay?"

The nod and shaky breath that followed was all the confirmation she needed. Thankfully it was a short walk to the bedroom, short enough that Ann maneuvered it backwards to keep Makoto close, only pausing to push down the latch for the door with her elbow. They stepped into half-light, shadows heavy with only the foyer lamp shining through, and Ann hooked an arm around Makoto's waist to switch their positions, pushing her back against the bed with a soft thump.

She went for the jacket first, stealing a kiss as the sleeves slipped past Makoto's wrists, palms smoothing out the white shirt underneath to start undoing the buttons one by one. Ann let out a pleased hum as Makoto's hands groped her from behind, seeking what was concealed beneath her dress by catching the zipper and drawing it down in a single smooth pull. The tight sheath of red fabric lost its shape, falling from Ann's body in a tangle before she abandoned it completely, fingers now occupied with Makoto's belt buckle.

By the time they were naked, Makoto was getting bolder with her touch, and Ann had to bite her tongue to concentrate on the surprise rather than surrendering to the gorgeous distraction right underneath her. She broke away with a smile, taking in the surprised look in red eyes before reaching over to the bedside table and fetching the nondescript black box from the bottom drawer.

"I got something just for you." Ann said, placing the box between her and Makoto. "One more gift."

"You already bought--" A raised eyebrow made Makoto stop short, not wanting to appear ungrateful. "You're spoiling me."

She didn't think one extra present was spoiling, but Ann was more than happy to tease about it. "The best part about dating someone is being legally obliged to spoil them, okay? So open it up."

It had been difficult enough to buy in secret, especially snagging a chance to strip off the packaging and store the box somewhere Makoto wouldn't accidentally run into. Ann managed it surreptitiously between shoots, throwing on a pair of sunglasses before going into the shop and handing over the exact amount of yen for what she wanted. Ordering off the internet might have been easier, but there was no way to guarantee exactly when it would be delivered, and this was the last thing she wanted someone swiping off the doorstep.

"What is..." Recognition struck a second later, and with it Makoto's face flushed pink. "Oh. Why?"

Ann held a laugh on the back of her tongue."Because our harness broke three weeks ago. I don't think you forgot _that_ fast."

"Except this isn't a harness." Makoto countered, picking up the silicone toy out of the box as if to demonstrate.

"No, but it doesn't need one." Shifting onto her side on the bed, Ann traced her fingers down the length of the shaft, watching Makoto's eyes track the movement before she gave the thick bulb at the end a firm squeeze. "This goes inside you instead."

That was enough to provoke the curiosity she was looking for, and Ann released her grip so Makoto could examine the details as she pleased. She had a handful of reasons for the purchase, but the most important part was Makoto liking it, so Ann surrendered a few moments of silence to let the possibilities sink in before she leaned forward, lips brushing right against her lover's ear.

"With this, you'll be able to feel a lot more." She paused for a little kiss, feeling Makoto shiver from the brief contact against sensitive skin. "I thought it might be better? Like in a...helping you figure out some stuff way."

Ann didn't put the words to it, but she didn't really have to. Since starting college, Makoto had experimented with her presentation more than once, culminating in a haircut and some new clothes -- Ann had never enjoyed shopping so much as when she got to dress Makoto up -- but what exactly it meant, if anything, remained up in the air. At times, exploration spilled over into the bedroom, and Ann seized on the opportunity to try something new. It was okay if the labels were a work-in-progress.

Makoto was robbed of speech for so long Ann felt a tic of concern in the back of her mind, worried the gift had the opposite effect intended, but when she reached for the toy to gently take it back, Makoto snapped out her daze with a flustered chuckle. "How about helping me put it on? Or, well, in."

That Ann was more than happy to do, and urged Makoto to sit up on the bed, hips on the very edge so she could spread her legs with ease. The silicone retained a bit of heat under her hands, and Ann filed that information away while she kissed along Makoto's stomach, laving her tongue over the ripple of muscle there down to dark brown curls. A hint of slickness was already there, but she knew the more the better, and licked a hot path across sensitive folds, the gasp from above supremely satisfying.

"Ann." A growl was trapped in that single syllable, a momentary crack in Makoto's formidable restraint.

"You wanted my help, didn't you?" Ann looked up, smiling wide at the desire spilling through bright red eyes before she gave another slow, deliberate lick, tasting from entrance to clit. "I want you wet enough to fuck me with this until I can't walk."

Makoto's jaw dropped an inch, the fire in her gaze swiftly redirected to her face. "That's so unfair."

"Mm, I don't think you like me fair." She declared, then gave up on talking entirely, eyes half-lidded as she started to lap and suck in earnest.

It wasn't long until slender fingers slipped into her hair and Makoto's hips started to grind forward, seeking friction where it was wanted the most. Ann shied away from Makoto's clit except for the occasional stroke, teasing out wetness until the thighs on either side of her head started to tremble, arousal sticking in a clear mess across lips and chin. When the grip in her hair tightened with need, Ann brought the shorter end of the toy to Makoto's entrance, starting to ease it inside as she kissed and licked at the sensitive swell above.

"Oh, god." Makoto gasped, then groaned between clenched teeth as the thickest part passed the reflexive tension of muscle and settled within. "That's definitely new."

Ann drew back with a smile, face flushed and a little out of breath. At this angle, the shaft strained up towards Makoto's stomach, and Ann's fingers slipped away from the base to make sure it would stay inside. The low groan that followed was confirmation enough as Makoto squeezed around it, making the rest of the toy move a little too. Quietly impressed at the echo effect, an idea lit up Ann's mind like a hundred flashbulbs.

"Stay there, okay?" Settling into an easier position on her knees, Ann curled her fingers around the bulk of the shaft, and was about to lean forward and kiss the head when Makoto's hand pressed back against her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Confusion and desire tugged the question back and forth, leaving Ann to translate which had greater weight. "Even with this...style, I won't really feel you doing that."

"Babe, how many psychology classes have you taken?" Ann didn't wait for an answer; she recalled Makoto's panic over too many finals before coming home at the top of her class each and every time. "Don't you know the power of an image?"

Makoto bit her lip, then shook her head. "Yes, but--"

"You want to bet on it?" Ann let her voice fall low and warm, the same way a shot of liquor would burn down slow. "Because I bet I can blow your mind."

The challenge stopped Makoto's protest short, and Ann watched the tightness in her throat as she swallowed, caught beautifully off-guard. "Okay. Show me."

Confidence blazed in Ann's chest, the last push she needed to set aside any doubts. With her eyes still locked on Makoto's, she lay a kiss on the very tip of the toy, enough to capture full attention before drawing her tongue down the length of the shaft, right between the gap of fingers and palm. Ann's grip tightened at the very end, enough to put pressure back against the end inside Makoto, and she heard a short hitch in breath, one that repeated itself when she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked.

It was more about the show than anything else, and Ann intended to deliver in spades. There was a slick pop when her mouth slipped free, leaving a glistening sheen behind that Ann kissed away, only to take Makoto back between her lips again while the hand not occupied with the shaft grasped at Makoto's hip, nails biting into smooth skin. She openly moaned when the shaft hit the back of her tongue, and the vibration around the toy provoked an even better reaction than expected, Makoto jerking her hips forward just an inch.

Holding back a smug smile, Ann rose up again slowly, looking up at Makoto with a wicked glint in bright blue eyes. "Better be careful about that, babe. You're big enough to make me choke."

" _Ann_." Makoto groaned, covering her mouth with one hand as if that would trap the sound back inside.

"I knew you'd like this." Ann whispered, then gladly went back to work.

This time she didn't stop, taking as much of the shaft into her mouth as she could and stroking the rest with her fingers, keeping an even rhythm that pressed the base deep inside Makoto in little firm pulses. Every time Ann bobbed her head down, the heavy scent of arousal struck her senses, nose pressed against slick curls when she dared far enough to test the limits of her gag reflex. Even without looking, she felt the muscle jumping in Makoto's hips, the constant compulsion to move forward and plunge that last inch.

Her own thighs pressed together, holding the answering urge to have Makoto there instead back, and Ann's eyes flickered up just in time to see another rough, quickened breath. A hand came to rest at the back of her head, and she welcomed it with another moan, trying to leave every thick inch shining under her constant attention. Every little twitch and shift of Makoto's hips said volumes, but it was the real sounds Ann wanted to hear, and it wasn't long before gasps became more desperate noise.

"Ann, I can't..." Makoto bowed her head, shoulders tense and flexed like steel. "I can't come like this, please--"

The whine when she rose up off Makoto's shaft was music to Ann's ears. "Are you sure about that?"

"I--" Between the buzz of adrenaline and arousal, she was pretty sure Makoto couldn't confirm if the sky was blue right now. "God, please."

 _Please_ could mean so many things in a moment like this, but Ann took it to mean that Makoto could handle just a little more. One slow lick from base to head with the flat of her tongue did the trick, making the hand in her hair clench into a full fist, and she smiled up at Makoto, who shook with fractured restraint. Slowly, those tight fingers relaxed, but Makoto's thighs were still trembling, and the plea in wine-dark eyes was too much to resist.

Ann braced herself against Makoto's knees to stand before pushing her back against the bed and straddling her hips. She claimed a kiss while eager hands traveled her skin like that contact alone could bring relief, and feeling the shaft trapped between their bodies was a thrill in itself -- if not enough to keep it there. Breaking away just to breathe, Ann's knuckles brushed down sweat-damp skin before she secured a firm grip on the toy, changing the angle of her hips so it slid right inside her.

She almost felt her eyes roll back at the slow, deep stretch, a moan slipping past clenched teeth when the full length settled inside and brought them back together. "That feels _so_ good."

"So do you." Makoto answered breathlessly, and rolled her hips up into a solid thrust.

A gasp was shocked out of Ann's throat, but she recovered in seconds, grabbing at Makoto's shoulders to steady herself so she could move to match the rhythm. It was always fun to ride Makoto, but the sparks of intensity dancing between them now were something else. All she could focus on was the heat building under her skin, yearning to become a flame, and wondered if they could really pull this off.

"Are you close, Makoto?" Ann whispered, then purposefully tightened around the shaft inside her, watching the reverberation play out across her lover's face. "Do you want to come for me?"

Once Makoto whined a _yes_ , the word left her lips over and over, and Ann made her next kiss a promise, hips moving to meet Makoto's until she felt the even thrusts beneath her break into quick, needy jerks upward. The interplay of surprise and ecstasy on Makoto's face was something she wanted to seal away for the rest of her life, and Ann let out a laugh of joy as the instinctive movements started to slow, settling in the aftermath of Makoto's orgasm.

"Did you..." Makoto managed to whisper, awe making the words harder than they should have been.

"Not yet." She reached for one of the hands locked tight in the sheets, guiding Makoto's fingers between her thighs instead. "But you can make me."

Just the briefest contact against her clit made Ann shudder, but it was a magnificent sort of sensitivity, and slow circles around it worked her heart to a thundering pace within seconds, enough that she had to move again. Every deep thrust brought her in contact with Makoto's hand, and the combination left Ann in an endless loop of pleasure, cresting in an orgasm that stole away every sense but that of constant, soaring bliss.

She came back to her own breath a moment later, eyes fluttering with the realization that they had fallen shut. When Ann opened them all the way again, Makoto was smiling, running gentle fingers down the top of one thigh.

"Happy birthday, babe." Ann met those fingers with her own, urging them to lock together.

"Thank you." A low laugh followed, equal parts amazement and disbelief. "I think you won your bet. What prize do you want?"

"It was your gift, silly, but I already got what I wanted anyway." With some reluctance, Ann raised her hips and pulled away from the toy, and they both blushed when it struck Makoto's stomach with a wet smack. "What matters is that it felt good."

"I think that's self-evident." Makoto mumbled under her breath, but then let out an inquisitive hum. "But we could double-check to make sure."

Ann caught the end of that comment and smirked. "I'm always up to experiment, you know."

She only had a second's warning before Makoto rolled on top of her with an eager smile. "Good. Because I expect you to take a lot of notes."

It was like they were in high school all over again.

\--


End file.
